Cigarrillo & Claro de Luna
by Kuraudea
Summary: Los tiempos son difíciles para los que tienen que sobrevivir en un futuro catastrófico. Centrarnos en los problemas nos consumen y no nos deja espacio para una sonrisa. Pese a lo tajante de las circunstancias, ella se esforzará por regarlarle una nueva experiencia a su vida. [Mirai Bulma & Mirai Gohan] [Mirai Trunks] [One Shot]


_**Cigarrillo & Claro de luna**_

 _ **Por**_

 _Kuraudea._

 _._

 _._

 _«Todas las acciones cumplidas sin ostentación y sin testigos me parecen más loables. »Cicerón_ _._

 _._

.

.

 _A sus escasos catorce años, él se había convertido en su mayor modelo a seguir. Con un libro en mano de ciencias y tecnología, observaba desde la ventana de su deteriorado hogar al hijo de Gokú. Susurró su nombre—G-Gohan…—éste estaba sentado sobre una montaña de escombros, su mirada, entretanto, estaba fija en el cielo estrellado. Él lo sabía, era joven más no tonto: Gohan pensaba en su padre. Sentimiento que comprendía pues él hubiese querido haber conocido al suyo._

 _Mientras su reflejo se plasmaba en el cristal, pronto apareció el de su madre a sus espaldas—Trunks, hijo, es hora de ir a descansar._

 _El muchachito volteó de una al ser pillado—M-Mamá…—luego suspiró—No tengo sueño. En realidad me gustaría poder salir con Gohan un rato para hacer guardia a su lado._

 _—Ya hemos discutido eso muchas veces, Trunks. Gohan hace guardia para estar al pendiente del movimiento de los androides, sabes que es peligroso; tú debes de descansar. Una noche tranquila se debe de aprovechar al máximo—le lanzó un guiño._

 _—Pero mamá...—se quejó._

 _—Pero nada, jovencito._

 _Resignado el muchacho se metió a la cama. Se cubrió con la sábana blanca mientras la científica lo observaba con infinito amor; ambos sonrieron._

 _—Te pareces tanto a tu padre—lo dijo con ternura._

 _—Tu también deberías de descansar, mamá._

 _Ella negó con un sutil movimiento de cabeza—No, mi amor. Yo mejor estaré trabajando en el laboratorio. Descansa—besó su frente. Y al salir de la habitación todo se vistió de oscuridad al apagar la luces._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tras haber trabajo un par de horas, fue a la cocina a llenar la tetera para hacerse un café bien cargado; se exigía demasiado en continuar con el protocolo de su proyecto secreto que, según ella, sería de utilidad para salvar su mundo. Pero al instante de voltear hacia la ventana, la mujer se percató de la presencia de Gohan._

 _—Conque aún sigue ahí…—le dijo a la nada. Entonces decidió darse un respiro y salir hacerle compañía un rato._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _—Deberías de ir a casa a descansar, Gohan. Creo que por esta noche no aparecerán estos mounstros; seguro Milk y tu abuelo Ox Satán deben de estar muy preocupados por ti._

 _—Gracias Bulma, pero estoy bien._

 _Sin más opciones se sentó a un lado de él—Ustedes los saiyajins sí que son tercos—se cruzó de brazos—Hasta Trunks quería estar aquí contigo._

 _—Sé cómo se siente, Trunks._

 _—Él es tan terco—sacaba un cigarrillo que pronto llevó a su boca, lo encendió y continuaba con la charla—Siempre quiere estar imitándote. Yo solo quisiera que viviera tranquilo y que no arriesgara su vida, ¿tú comprendes, cierto? Es tan joven que, pese a las carencias de este mundo, quisiera que experimente lo bonito que es la juventud y todos sus...—al darse cuenta que estaba hablando sola, observó al joven—¿Qué haces, Gohan?—preguntó inquieta—Llevas horas observando las estrellas._

 _—Pienso en mi papá. No sé si el esté orgulloso de mi. Creo que no he podido darle solución a este caos._

 _—No digas esas cosas. Me consta que tu padre te ama y sé lo mucho que lo echas de menos. Además estoy completamente segura que te has esforzado demasiado por salvarnos a todos—sin embargo el joven guerrero no se inmutó por sus palabras, siguió igual: sereno. Fue así que la Brief guardó silencio y lo observó. Sé sintió apenada, olía su tristeza; irremediablemente su mente divagó sacando miles de hipótesis sobre su difícil vida. En verdad deseaba tanto hacerlo sentir bien. Sin embargo, había tan pocas herramientas para hacerlo que se odió. Pronto se vio afligida, adolorida, ¡Gohan era tan joven!. Un sentimiento la embargó totalmente, sufría por la pérdida de su brazo, por la cicatriz en su mejilla. Le arrebataron todo: su juventud, su vida, ¡todo! Entonces recordó cómo era ella a su edad: extrovertida & enamorada._

 _Fue así, que pensó que si no podía cambiar el mundo en su totalidad, le regalaría una experiencia que recordar. Y una de ellas era «El experimentar»_

 _El muchacho, el mismo que intentaba ser igual o mejor que su padre, era iluminado por el claro de Luna. Seguía sereno, concentrado en sus pensamientos. Ella le habló—¿Gohan?_

 _—¿Sí?—éste volteó y sin esperárselo la colilla del cigarro llegó a sus labios —¿Eh…?—se vio pasmado sin saber qué hacer._

 _Bulma se echó a reír—Esto será nuestro pequeño secreto, si Milk se entera nos mata. Claro que no espero que te conviertas en un vicioso pero…que nadie te cuente lo qué es fumar._

 _—Yo…yo—se sonrojó, no sabía qué decir, aunque luego rió con algunos ataques de tos; sabía bien el porqué Bulma lo había hecho. Por último, dijo—Gracias._

 _—No es nada. Hay que vivir y relajarse un poco, ¿no crees?—le lanzó un guiño pícaro._

 _—Aunque parece imposible, creo que estos momentos hacen la diferencia—sonrió._

 _—Lo sé—asintió y pronto se vio optimista—Mañana iré al pueblo más cercano por víveres y les preparé algo delicioso a ti a Trunks; sé que ustedes tienen un apetito voraz._

 _—¡Eso suena grandioso, Bulma!_

 _La científica sonrió al verle gustoso, y al no querer perder el hilo de la plática jovial, continuó:—Y dime, ¿te gusta alguna muchacha?_

 _—¡¿Eh?!—éste se volvió a sonrojar._

 _—He visto que eres muy cortés con la hija del viejo que vende municiones—le dio de varios codazos y con una mirada perspicaz, anexó—Es muy bonita, eh. ¡Ah, ya sé! Un día la invitaré a que pase la tarde con nosotros._

 _—Bu-Bu-Bulma—Gohan estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y el cigarrillo continuaba consumiéndose en sus labios._

 _—Descuida,—se cruzó de brazos y tras hacer un coqueto guiño, aseguró—Yo te enseñaré a besar._

 _El rostro de Gohan pasó de ser rojo a verde de lo avergonzado que estaba. Nunca había charlado de esos temas con nadie, ni con su madre siquiera; Trunks & Bulma eran sus únicos amigos entre el caos._

 _Tras superar un silencio incómodo, y sin más remedio, se echaron a reír abiertamente como en los viejos tiempos de paz. Porque descubrieron que cosas tan simples hacían un gran cambio. Una sonrisa, una charla, era suficiente para levantar los ánimos y seguir con la lucha constante por sobrevivir. Para ellos, fue un momento muy significativo, marcó un recuerdo más en sus corazones._

 _Y así, la noche tuvo un gran sabor de boca pese todo._

 _Ella bajo el claro de Luna. Y él, con el sabor a cigarrillo en sus labios._

 _ **FIN**._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hola, gracias a todos por leer. Sé que este fic es algo muy sencillo pero desde hace mucho lo traía en mente, y bueno, hasta que se me hizo plasmarlo. Ojalá haya sido de su agrado._

 _EnterradoR, este fic, por ser de Mirai Gohan me hizo recordarte, amigo. Te dejo un gran saludo especial por si algún día te pasas por aquí._

 _¡Nos estamos leyendo!_

 _Un beso a todos._

 _Con cariño:_

 _Kuraudea._


End file.
